villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Woman in White
Michelle Crane, also known as the Woman in White, is the mysterious and malicious ghost of a woman in a white dress who is the mother of the Bride in Black and one of the two main antagonists (along with her son) of the 2013 supernatural horror film sequel Insidious: Chapter 2. She was portrayed by Danielle Bisutti, who also played Nika's sister Barb in the Child's Play sequel Curse of Chucky and voiced Freya in God of War (2018) History She abused her son Parker by dressing him as a girl after her husband left them. The Woman in White originally wanted her son to be a girl. In his adult life, she forced him into becoming a serial killer, slaughtering 15 women in the process. After her death, she haunted the Lamberts' house and wants to kill the family. At the end of the movie, she was defeated when the Lambert family's dear friend and powerful psychic Elise used a rocking horse to hit her, putting an end to her reign of terror. Personality and Traits An elegant woman dressed in a long white gown-she is the stern and violent ghost of Parker Crane's mother, who spent a lifetime abusing her own son since his childhood, unhappy that nature provided her with a son rather than a daughter, and responsible for triggering his killing spree. She pressures Parker, now possessing Josh's body, to kill the Lamberts, convincing him that it is the only way for him to prevent his host's body from decaying. Michelle's dissatisfaction with the fact that she had a son instead of daughter made her extremely sadistic: Much like Lipstick-Face Demon, she takes enjoyment in the pain and sufferings of others. In fact, her love of torment and punishment extends even to innocent people as after death, she personally antagonize Renai and the others whom stood on her path in the same extent with Lipstick-Faced Demon previously. Ultimately, whatever despair and anger that stemmed from her dissastifaction from having a son instead of daughter made her become a deranged psychopath that wanted nothing but inflict as much suffering on humanity through manipulating his son in his killing sprees. Gallery Screenshot_2016-03-06-22-36-17-1.png|Michelle antagonizing Parker Screenshot_2016-03-06-22-35-56.png Michelle Crane.jpg|Michelle Crane Woman in White.jpg Mater Mortis.jpg|Mater Mortis aka The Woman in White. Parker Crane's Mother.jpg|Parker Crane with his mother. Mother Death.jpg The_Mother_of_Parker_Crane.jpg Mater O Mortis.jpg Mrs. Michelle Crane.jpg|Michelle Crane's death. Screenshot_2016-03-06-21-55-38-1.png|Painting of Michelle and young Parker Screenshot_2016-03-06-21-20-02-1.png|Michelle haunting Renee Screenshot_2016-03-06-21-22-53-1.png|"DON'T YOU DARE!" 2016-03-06 22.48.05.png Screenshot_2016-03-06-22-01-29-1.png Trivia *It is currently unknown how she died when she was human. Possibily, Parker must have killed his own mother for the way she has abused him all those years when he was a child. *Her name is revealed to be "Michelle Crane", because before the films release, she was listed on IMDb (Internet Movie Database) and Rotten Tomatoes as "Michelle" as also explained in actress Danielle Bisutti's interview on the movie news website Cinema Chords. Navigation Category:Noncorporeal Category:Female Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Parents Category:Mentally Ill Category:Delusional Category:Pure Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Torturer Category:Extravagant Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Undead Category:Disciplinarians Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Damned Souls Category:Deceased Category:Spouses Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Misandrists